Feeling Human
by ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Grace and Dani are hiding from the Rev-9 with Sarah Connor. One night, the bedroom of a cabin in the middle of nowhere, the two women confront each other about their feelings and how it makes them feel human in this dark time. G!P Grace x Dani. Intersex Grace. PWP. Pure Smut. Very M-rated.


Grace peered out of the window, always vigilante, always expecting the Rev-9 to be on them like a plague when they least suspect it.

They were lucky to find this cabin out in the middle of nowhere. It had been abandoned a long time ago, with no sign of life anywhere, not that it left any of them feeling any easier. Sarah Connor had instructed her and Dani Reyes to rest as much as possible before they moved on to their next hiding spot. It left all of them feeling particularly on edge, especially Dani, who was sitting on the bed close to Grace.

Sarah was in another room, making sure that the Rev-9 wasn't approaching from in the shadows. It was just Grace and Dani alone in a bedroom, and for some reason, that made Grace more nervous than any encounter with a Terminator.

She glanced over at Dani and took a moment to admire the young woman. She felt her heart flutter. It was another sign that no matter how many enhancements she's had on her body, she was still very much human. However, she had to keep that under control, as there was something else that also got a reaction whenever there was a quiet moment to themselves.

Grace was born intersex. From where she came from, it didn't matter how a human was born, as long as they fought to protect each other. When Sarah discovered this, she laughed, commenting on the irony that humans finally got along after the world ended. It didn't matter if the future is changed, people remained the same. Grace couldn't figure out Dani's reaction. It was brought up in a casual conversation a few days ago. She suspected something when she noticed Dani looking downwards a few times, probably to catch whenever Grace had an erection that was difficult to hide. It didn't help Grace that she only ever felt this way when near Dani.

''You should get some sleep.'' Grace said to Dani, hoping to keep her mind on other things.

Dani shook her head in frustration. ''What's the point? I know that as soon as I close my eyes, we'll have to run again.''

''We should be safe here for now.''

''For now…'' Dani mumbled. ''That…thing doesn't need sleep. It'll always come after me.''

Grace walked away from the window and sat down with Dani on the bed. ''And I'll always be there to protect you.''

''Why?''

Grace's brow rose. ''What do you mean why?''

''There must be other people from your time that are just as important. Sarah said her son was supposed to be the hero. But after he…you know. After him, it was me. If I die, does that mean someone else will take my place? Am I even important?''

''Don't think that!'' Grace said firmly, gripping Dani's arm in support. ''You are important. You are important to the people. You are important to…'' she stopped herself before she said too much, letting her personal feelings get the better of her.

Dani stared curiously at her protector, sensing that she had more to say. Feeling more uplifted with Grace sitting close enough to her for her to touch, Dani smiled. ''What were we like together in the future?''

''Us?'' Grace couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red. Once again, another reminded that she was still more human than machine.

''Yeah, were we…''

''Oh…'' Grace felt her throat go dry. ''No, no, we…uh…nothing ever happened.''

''Are you sure?'' Dani grinned mischievously. ''You really are so dedicated to protecting me. I thought there had to be more.''

''I'm…I'm protecting you to save the future.''

A sigh escaped Dani. ''Grace, I know there's more. I hate running all the time. I want this moment with just the two of us to enjoy each other's company. I want to feel human with someone.''

''Trust me, I get it. But with me that's…''

''Don't give me that bullshit.'' Dani silenced her and stood up from the bed, pacing around the room. ''You keep saying how human you are, but then it's like you're afraid of being near me like I'm going to think you're some inhuman monster like Sarah thought.''

Grace chuckled and followed Dani. ''I think she still thinks that.''

''You'll prove her wrong. You think I'm going to be this savoir for the future.''

''You are. You are the future. You're my future…'' Dani said before she could stop herself this time.

Dani's smile returned. ''That's all I wanted to hear.''

Suddenly, she lunged forward and pressed her lips against Grace's, catching the soldier completely off guard. Grace flung her arms in the air, unsure of what to do as Dani deepened the kiss between them.

''Grace, I need you right now." Dani said as she teased her fingers through Grace's hair then gripped the back of her neck, tilting her down roughly so Dani could reach her lips. As their kiss deepened, Grace felt herself getting lost in the feeling. She could feel Dani's hands sliding down her body, feeling every curve and every muscle. She couldn't get enough of Dani's taste. Her lips were intoxicating. Suddenly, she felt Dani slide a hand lower until she reached the bulge between Grace's legs.

Grace let out a deep groan of pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. ''Oh, Dani…'' she groaned.

Dani smirked as she nipped at Grace's bottom lip and pulled back. Grace opened her eyes to see a seductive look plastered over Dani's face, teasing the solider. ''We need to be quiet. We don't want Sarah to hear us.''

Feeling something primal inside take over for a second, Grace swopped forward quickly, reaching for Dani's hips and pulling her closer. They resumed their kissing as Dani pulled Grace forward towards the bed. When the back of Grace's knees hit the bed, she fell with her back landing on the mattress. Dani didn't waste any time, following her and straddling her lap as she continued to kiss Grace. She rotated her hips, grinding herself on Grace's bulge, feeling it grow underneath.

Between kisses, they hurried to remove any layer of clothing that got in their way. Grace's hand reached underneath to ease up Dani's shirt and her finger slid under Dani's bra, teasing the girl's hardened nipples with her finger tips. Dani let out a gasp of approval, gripping Grace's hair tightly. There was another sharp gasp when she then felt Grace's lips latch onto her breasts, sucking on her nipples hard. Dani worked to remove her bra, leaving the top half of her body exposed as Grace's teeth played with her hard buds, tugging them eagerly.

Then, she pushed Grace back, staring deeply into her eyes. ''I want my mouth on you now.''

Grace felt helpless to deny Dani anything she wanted. She leaned against back of the headboard, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Dani straddled her and began grinding down hard against her bulging cock.

"Oh, fuck yes, Dani..." Grace groaned loudly.

Dani continued to grind slowly into Grace's lap. She moved her hand down to grope the straining erection. "I have to admit…I was curious to know how big you were, with the enhancements and everything.''

''I'll have you know,'' Grace panted. ''I was already big before that.''

Dani smirked. ''I'm sure you were.''

Grace started breathing more deeply as she dropped her head back again. She found herself staring up at the ceiling as she tried to calm herself. She didn't know what to think or do in that moment. She was powerless against the girl who owned her heart and body. She suddenly felt Dani move off her lap. Grace sat up quickly to see Dani kneeling on the floor between her legs. She felt Dani's fingers teasing against the bulge in her jeans. Dani's fingers tightened around the shaft through the material, sliding up and down to get a feel of the size.

Dani looked up at Grace with a teasing smile as she quickly reached underneath to retrieve Grace's aching cock. She freed it and froze on the spot as it bounced into view. Her eyes gazed at the incredible size and thickness. She'd never seen anything like this, real life or fantasy. Grace wasn't just huge, she was a goddess.

''Fuck, you're big, Grace.'' Dani moaned.

Grace groaned out load at the feeling of Dani trying to grasp her cock. Her nimble fingers couldn't even reach around the shaft completely. No matter how much Dani tried to ease her fingers around it, she couldn't fully grasp the girth. Her efforts though did cause Grace to sigh with pleasure.

''Okay…'' Grace gulped. ''Maybe a little enhanced.''

''You can never use the word little with this around.'' Dani giggled as she slowly started to stroke the member.

Grace bit her lip and groaned out at the sensation. She tried not to humiliate herself by cumming too quickly. But it was difficult with Dani's firm grip and her mouth moving ever so closely to the leaking tip. Dani couldn't stop smiling as she eyed Grace's cock standing up proudly. She took in a deep breath, licking her lips and then teased her tongue over the head. She moved her tongue down as close to the base of Grace's cock as she could. She began easing her tongue slowly along the underside, up to the tip, savoring the taste. When she reached the tip again she engulfed it with her mouth.

Grace cried out, watching Dani begin to suck her cock with a mischievous smile. She wanted to plead with Dani to continue, but words couldn't be found as she was short of breath. Nothing could prepare her for this feeling. Dani twisted one hand around the base while she swirling her tongue around the head of Grace's cock.

"You taste so good." She licked the tip whenever a bead of precum appeared, enjoying the taste of what was soon to come. She started working her way down from the tip of Grace's cock to the base before reversing and making her way back up. As she started sucking her, she took Grace's hands and placed them on each side of her own head.

"Fuck, Dani!'' Grace gasped. She began gently moving Dani's head down her cock. She watched as Dani opened wide to take her in. Once Grace's tip was inside her mouth, Dani wrapped around it and started to suck harder. Grace's hips rocked forward, shoving herself a bit more deeply into Dani's wonderfully warm, wet mouth. Dani continued to suck as Grace gradually started rocking her hips in a slow and steady rhythm. Grace's cock slid deeper into her mouth. Dani started making whimpering, muffled noises in her throat that only served to drive Grace harder towards her climax.

Grace could feel the pressure building at the base of her cock. She found herself gripping Dani's hair, pushing her harder. She watched carefully for any signs that Dani wanted to stop. Instead, Dani seemed to revel in the feeling of Grace's cock moving deeper into her mouth. They both started moving more desperately, Dani bobbing and sucking harder and Grace thrusting faster and deeper, until she felt the tip of her cock hit the back of Dani's throat, causing her to gag slightly.

Grace tried to ease back, thinking it was too much for Dani and fearing that she would hurt her in some way. But before she could fully pull back, Dani leaned forward and engulfed her cock once again. They both groaned in unison at the feeling. Losing control, Grace started to guide Dani's head up and down along her shaft. Dani moved more quickly, steadily taking more until Grace's cock hit the back of her throat again. This time, Grace kept steadily pushing until her cock slipped just inside the top of Dani's throat. Dani's throat tightened around her.

With encouragement from Dani, Grace drove herself deeper into her throat. Her cock inched slowly deeper until she finally had to stop, with Dani's mouth hitting the base of her cock. Grace's hefty balls rested against Dani's chin while Dani's tongue was busy massaging Grace's shaft inside of her mouth, moaning and causing vibrations.

''Dani…I'm cumming!'' Grace looked down in amazement as Dani looked up at her wide-eyed, her mouth full and giving her the all-clear to use her mouth anyway she wished.

It was impossible to hold on any longer as she began to gush down Dani's throat. She grunted like an animal, pressing herself against Dani's face while she fired jet after jet of hot cum into the woman's mouth. She couldn't stop and she could tell Dani didn't want her to as she continued to suck and slurp, swallowing as much as she could.

When she stopped spurting, Grace tried to ease out as gently as possible. ''Holy shit.''

Dani cleared her throat as Grace sat back down on the bed. "Words right out of my mouth…among other things in it.''

Grace smiled weakly. Her eyes went wide as Dani wiped the cum leaking out of the edges of her mouth and licked her fingers clean.

Without warning, Grace hooked her arms under Dani and gently lifted her on the large bed.

''Now, let me take care of you.'' Grace sad as she leaned down and began kissing Dani's neck. As Dani enjoyed Grace lavishing her body, the soldier worked to remove the rest of their clothing, taking a moment to admire Dani's beauty. It wasn't long before Dani lay completely naked, spread out across the bed.

"You too, Grace. I want to see all of you." Dani ordered.

Grace stood up off the bed and began to fumble out of the rest of her clothes. It was a struggle as she continued to eye Dani, who was also enjoying herself as she watched more of Grace's toned, muscular body revealed. When Grace had finished stripping, she stood up and let Dani see her completely. Dani was licking her lips staring at the work of art standing before her. She sat up and began crawling across the bed towards Grace. Now that they were both naked, Grace could get back to giving Dani some much needed attention.

She ran her nails into Dani's hair and gripped it, pushing her head to the side so she could kiss and bite along her neck. Dani sighed in pleasure, then felt Grace's fingers sliding down her body. Dani's skin felt like it was on fire as she felt Grace's fingers dance along her body, teasing her. Meanwhile, Grace licked from the top of Dani's shoulder to her neck, then nipped at her ear lobe.

"I've wanted you for so long.'' Grace whispered in Dani's ear. She slide her fingers down over Dani's ass, caressing it gently, causing Dani to shiver and gasp at the sensation. Dani wrapped her arms tightly around Grace and pulled her closer, guiding her to sit down on the bed next to her. Grace took the opportunity to move her hands up and cup Dani's breasts, massaging them roughly and dragging her nails over her nipples until Dani began to groan louder.

Grace was already hard again, but she decided that it was time for Dani to be worshipped before anything else could happen to her. She could spend a lifetime kissing every inch of Dani's body. She gripped Dani's wrists tightly to pull them off her, putting her arms on either side of her body and moving her to lay back on the bed. She then kissed and bit her way across Dani's body as she eased her back on top of the mattress.

As she made her way lower, Grace proceeded to leave a very noticeable hickey along Dani's neck, causing the other woman to squeal with delight beneath her. Dani moved her hand behind Grace's head to move her down to her breasts. She gasped as she felt Grace's lips suck hungrily on her breast. Dani arched against her mouth, clearly wanting more. And Grace was more than happy to oblige, biting down on Dani's nipple and pulling back gently, causing Dani to scream delightfully.

As she moved steadily down Dani's chest and stomach towards her glistening pussy, Grace hesitated. As much as she longed to taste Dani, she also wanted to take her time. She sat back as Dani protested. ''Don't stop…''

''I don't plan to.'' Grace said in a husky voice. She gently took hold of Dani's leg and bent her knee so that she could look more closely at Dani's toes. Before Dani could question what was happening, Grace started running her tongue over them and taking Dani's big toe into her mouth. Dani laughed and squirmed, but Grace kept going, taking two of her smaller toes inside her mouth and lathing them with her tongue as Dani squealed.

Despite her squirming and squealing, when Grace looked up to check on her she could see Dani looking down at her in amazement, clearly getting turned on by the sight of Grace licking her toes.

"Damn, I didn't know I was into that kind of thing.'' Dani laughed between heavy pants.

After lavishing attention on both her feet, Grace began to make her way steadily up inside of Dani's legs, taking time to lick and kiss her smooth legs before slowly up her thighs. She was desperate to reach her destination. She could smell the arousal leaking from between Dani's legs. She smiled when she found trimmed hair between Dani's legs. Grace's lips gently touched Dani's lower lips, causing her hands to go to the back of Grace's head in an attempt to push her closer.

"I can't wait any longer! "Dani gasped.

Grace smiled and didn't hold back. She dove roughly into Dani's pussy with her tongue. She cried out with joy after finally tasting Dani, driving her tongue deep inside. Dani was finding it difficult to control her hips as she started thrusting rapidly against Grace's mouth. Hearing the delightful, pleasurable sounds escaping from Dani encouraged Grace to double her efforts. She pushed deeper into Dani's pussy, desperate to feel her cum on her tongue. She lavished Dani's pussy up and down her. She could feel her gushing against her mouth. Dani thrashed her body and wrapped her legs around Grace's head. Grace's tongue pounded steadily against Dani's clit until she at last succumbed to her orgasm, squirting her release as Grace sucked and licked, determined to swallow as much as she could.

As Dani finished riding Grace's face as she drew out her orgasm. Eventually she reached down to run her fingers through Grace's hair. "That was so much better than porn.''

Grace laughed as she slowly began kissing up Dani's body to reach her lips. Dani loved the taste of her own release on Grace's tongue. Grace continued to moan feeling their naked bodies coming tighter.

''Grace,'' Dani said in a sultry tone. "I want you to fuck me with your big cock!''

Grace pulled back, slightly hesitant. ''What if I'm too big?''

''You're just the right size.'' Dani said, moving her hand downwards to stroke Grace's hardened cock for emphasis. Her thumb grazed over the wet tip, getting it ready for penetration.

A moan slipped past Grace's lips. ''Okay…but…''

''But what?'' Dani questioned, hearing genuine concern coming from her protector.

''I'm really heavy.''

Dani couldn't stop herself from laughing. ''I've noticed.''

A blush crept across Grace's face. ''I just…don't want to hurt you for our first time.''

It was adorable to see how concerned Grace was for her well being when they were not being chased by a machine from the future. It seemed like such a little thing, but the remark did make Dani's heart flutter seeing someone care about her in such a way. However, she was too worked up to be drowning in cute shit. She needed a hard fucking from the solider now.

''Well,'' Dani started before turning away from Grace. She then got on her hands and knees and lifted her backside up in the air. ''There are other positions we can try.''

Her pussy was exposed and extremely wet and ready for Grace. She raised her ass higher and wiggled it to further tease Grace. Her savoir bit her lip and clutched the bed sheets tightly. She could practically see the gears in Grace's head shifting. However, Grace couldn't find an excuse, nor did she want to.

Grace positioned herself behind Dani, lining her cock up with Dani's soaking entrance, rubbing the tip against her clit as she did so. She slowly pushed inside until her hips touched Dani's ass.

Dani moaned loudly, never before had she felt so full. Yet, she couldn't resist another tease at her protector's expense. She pretended to sigh with disappointment. ''I was hoping you'd go for the other hole.''

''What?'' Grace gasped in disbelief.

Looking over her shoulder at Grace, Dani giggled and winked. ''I'm kidding…we'll save that for next time.''

Letting out a timid laugh that went against her warrior woman figure, Grace moved her hands to Dani's hips, gripping the much smaller woman tightly. She could feel Dani clench around her cock as she began to thrust, slowly at first but quickly building up momentum. Dani eagerly pushed herself back onto Grace's dick, wanting to be completely full of her. When she felt Grace's balls slap against her clit, that's when Grace pulled back and pounded into her again, using her entire length to great effect.

Dani cried out with pleasure with every thrust as Grace filled her up and stretched her walls. Beads of sweat formed on Grace's forehead as she fucked Dani's tight pussy. The two women were moaning in unison, the pleasure almost unbearable. The soldier's strength was enough to push Dani down onto the bed mattress. Right now, Dani didn't care if they broke the bed, she would let Grace continue if it meant feeling like this until they could take no more.

Having already become worked up from the earlier blowjob and from eating Dani out, Grace's panting and groaning became more erratic as she felt another release coming. She reached underneath to play with Dani's clit, determined to get the other girl off first. Dani bit the bed sheet, trying to muffle her screams as she reached her climax. Her juices gushed over Grace's cock, almost pushing it out. But the soldier's strength was enough to push through and keep fucking until she couldn't hold back anymore.

Grace pulled out of Dani's pussy and started stroking her cock at a fast pace.

"Give me all of your cum Grace, I want you to cum all over my ass." Dani moaned.

Grace practically screamed in pleasure, shooting dozens of white, hot streams of cum all over Dani's backside. She continued pumping at her cock as cum poured out of her, enough to drench Dani's ass completely.

Suddenly the door burst open and the two women were met staring down the barrel of a gun. Grace's protective instincts kicked into gear as she dived in front of Dani to protect her. She expected a shot, but nothing happened.

Dani and Grace sat in shock as they stared at a very annoyed Sarah Connor. ''Next time, keep your voices down.'' Sarah lowered her gun and began to walk away.

''You're not mad?'' Dani asked.

''I am. But I won't stop you, otherwise I'd be the biggest fucking hypocrite.'' Sarah called as she walked away.

After that momentary scare, Grace and Dani stared at each other, breaking into laughter as they wrapped their arms around each other and embraced.

Grace lifted Dani's chin with her hand to look into her eyes. ''I promise that I'll protect you.''

Dani seemed assured. ''Just promise me that you'll always be with me.''

''I will.''

**XXX**

**I HAVE WANTED TO DO A STORY WITH GRACE AND DANI SINCE I SAW DARK FATE AND I'M HAPPY THAT I FINALLY GOT THE CHANCE. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY STORIES IN A WHILE SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A NICE CHRISTMAS TREAT TO UPDATE A FEW STORIES TODAY AS GIFTS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE OF ME. I HAVE OTHER STORIES TOO IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THEM OUT AND SEE IF ANYTHING TICKLES YOUR FANCY. I ALSO HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE THAT TOO. TA-TA FOR NOW**

**I ALSO HAVE A P/A/T/R/E/O/N. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS A WEEK EARLY, GET THE LATEST NEWS ABOUT MY WORKS IN PROGRESS, AND EVEN READ EXCLUSIVE STORIES THAT I WON'T RELEASE ANYWHERE ELSE, YOU CAN DONATE TO THE TIER YOU LIKE. THANK YOU.**


End file.
